Roswell Meets Newport
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Roswell/The O.C. X-Over. How will Liz deal when she loses those dear to her and gets thrown in to a whole different world?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Roswell Meets Newport

Pairing: Ryan/Liz, Seth/Summer, Marissa/Kyle, Micheal/Maria, Isabel/Jesse.

Set: After "Departure" in Roswell, and At the beginning of Season 2 in The O.C.

Category: Roswell/The O.C. X-Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell", or "The O.C."

Summary: How will Liz deal when she loses those dear to her and gets thrown in to a whole different world?

Authors note: Ok so I recently bought the first 2 seasons of The O.C. and this idea hit me. I had to get it on paper. So let me know if you like it.

A/N: I know this is kinda short but I want to see how it goes over before I continue.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Part 1

(Roswell)

(Cemetery)

(Liz stood there as they lowered her mom and dad's caskets into the ground, she couldn't believe that they were gone; that they were dead. First Alex and now her parents; she and the others were driving home on their way from the pod chamber after Tess had gone back to Antar, when she had gotten the call. Her parents were in a car wreck, they were killed on impact, and now here she was about to say her last goodbyes. She watched as Max, Micheal, Maria, Isabel, and Kyle started walking to the caskets, when they noticed she wasn't following they started to make their way over to her; but before they could reach her Liz turned around and started running away from the cemetery. She didn't want to say goodbye, she couldn't; because if she did then they would really be gone and that was something she couldn't handle. As she reached her car and pulled the door open, climbing in she ignored the yells of her friends and took off)

End Part.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Crashdown)

(Liz sat down in a booth as she saw everyone's cars pull up in the driveway, she had ran here from the cemetery and waited for everyone to show up for the wake. She hadn't been able to go back to the funeral, she had called Kyle to let the others know; that last thing she needed was for them to show up and try to take her back. Liz was pulled from her thoughts as Max, Micheal, Kyle, Maria, and Isabel walked in and over to her).

Maria:(as they reached her) Chica are you ok?

Liz:(stood up and hugged Maria) No I'm not Ria. I couldn't say goodbye to them. (She said as tears started going down her face)

Maria: It's ok Lizzie. (She hugged her back and shared a worried glance with Kyle)

Liz:(pulled back and wiped the tears away off her face) I- (she was cut off by Phillip Evans)

Phillip: Hey kids. (He looked at Liz) Liz how are you holding up?

Liz:(lied) I'm feeling better.

Phillip:(nods) I need to talk to you in the back. (He looked at Max and the others) If Liz wants you guys to come you can.

Liz:(as they looked at her, she nodded) Yea. (She turned and followed Phillip to the back)

Phillip:(As they all reached the back) Liz you might want to sit down for this. (She looked at him curiously but sat down on the couch)

Isabel:(concerned) What's this about dad?

Phillip:(sighed and sat down in a chair across from them. He waited until everyone else got comfortable; Maria and Kyle sat down on each side of Liz and the other three stood behind the couch) I don't know if you know this, but I was your parents Lawyer for their wills.

Liz:(shook her head) They made wills? (She knew her parents had never mentioned anything about their wills)

Phillip:(nods) Yes and there was something important that they were going to tell you themselves on your 18th birthday. (He said as he remembered the last time they came to change their wills; they had told him they were planning on giving Liz the news once she turned 18) I would wait to tell you but the sooner you know the better.

Liz:(looked at him curiously; wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait) What is it?

Phillip:(paused knowing she wouldn't take the new well) You were adopted Liz. (He says waiting for her reaction and glancing at the others as he heard their shocked gasps and "What the hell's")

Liz:(looked at him shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing) What? (She shook her head) No there's no way.

Phillip:(sighed) Liz, Nancy got pregnant with you before she married Jeff. Your biological father lives in Newport, California. His name is Sandy Cohen.

Liz:(looked at him for a moment, she knew he was telling her the truth; she just had to process it. Taking a deep breath she asks) Does he know about me?

Phillip:(couldn't help but give her a small smile at how she had accepted it) No (he says shaking his head) He doesn't know about you.

Liz:(nods as she processes what he is telling her, but then as she thinks of what he said earlier she frowns) I get that this is important, but why did you have to tell me now?

Phillip:(looks her straight in the eyes, wanting her to understand what he is going to tell her is serious) Your not 18 yet Liz, you need a legal guardian. I'm telling you this now because we need to go to Newport. If your father wants you to stay with him then you have to stay there; at least until you turn 18.

Liz:(shocked) What if I don't want to go? (She couldn't believe this was happening to her)

Phillip:(sighed) Liz it's not a choice, it's either that or you will be placed in foster care until your 18. At least this way you can stay in one place.

Max:(cried, he couldn't lose Liz. He still wanted to talk to her about them getting back together. Not to mention if their enemies came they had to stick together) Dad there has to be something you can do.

Phillip:(shook his head) I'm sorry son there isn't. (He knew his kids weren't going to take the news well, especially Max and Maria)

Maria:(incredulously) So that's it.

Micheal:(placed a hand on her back, trying to help her relax; he then looked at Phillip) What about getting emancipated like I did?

Phillip:(shakes his head) Your case was different Micheal, you didn't have anybody else to look after you. Liz does, they are just going to suggest the same thing I have.

Liz:(after watching their exchange, she realized what she had to do) When do we leave?

Kyle:(looked at Liz in shock) You can't be serious?

Liz:(sighs) It's only a year, and it would probably be a good idea for me to get out of Roswell for a while. It's either this or foster care and I would rather do this ok.

Max:(shakes his head) Liz there has to be something we can do.

Liz:(shakes her head) Max didn't you hear what your dad said there isn't. I'm doing this, so you can either support me or back the hell off. (She tells him frustrated; the last thing she needed was for Max to make this harder than it had to be)

Max:(stood up angrily) No Liz. We-

Micheal:(stood up, he knew Liz didn't need this right now and it pissed him off that his royal high ass wouldn't just accept it) Max she's right. Take it from someone who had been in foster care. That's the last place she should be.

Max:(looked at him shocked) You can't be serious. (He couldn't believe they weren't behind him)

Isabel:(looks at him sadly) Max he's right. (Max looked at them angrily when he saw that none of them were behind him; so he turned around and stormed out)

Phillip:(shocked, he had never seen his son like that. Mentally shaking his head he looked at Liz) Get your stuff packed and we will leave in the morning ok? (Liz nodded and watched him leave, and before she could start thinking about what was going to happen; people started walking up to her giving her their condolences).

End Part.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(The Next Morning)

(Liz was in the car with Phillip, Isabel, and Micheal; Maria and Kyle were in the car behind them. Max didn't show up, he had climbed up her balcony last night when she was packing and tried to convince her to stay. He told her how he still loved her and wanted to make it work, but how were they supposed to have a chance if she left Roswell. And that was when she decided to tell him that she no longer wanted to be with him, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. She told him that she would always love him but that they just weren't meant to be. She couldn't be with him not after the way he treated her after Alex died and for sleeping with Tess. That was when he brought up Kyle and said if she wouldn't have lied about her being with Kyle then none of it would have happened, and that was when she lost it, she yelled at him and told him why she did what she did. All about Future Max coming to see her, how the world ends, Micheal and Isabel dying, all of it. He had just looked at her speechless and then left and she hadn't seen him since).

(Isabel had told her that her brother had never come home last night, but had called her and told her everything. Isabel told Micheal and that morning they gave her an apology for how they treated her and how they hadn't believed her when she thought Alex was murdered. Liz couldn't help but feel sad; now that things with her friends were starting to get better she had to leave them. She sighed as she saw that they had just arrived at the airport. Phillip was going to go with her to Newport, and if things went well she would stay in Newport).

(Airport)

(Liz was sitting with Phillip and the others, waiting for them to call her flight. She and Phillip only had to wait for about 5 minutes when they called her flight over the intercom).

Phillip:(to Liz) I'll wait for you over there (he said motioning to the door leading to their plane) So you can say goodbye.

Liz:(nodded and then turned to the others as he walked off; before she could say anything Maria pulled her into a hug) Ria.

Maria:(with tears in her eyes) I can't believe this is happening, we just lost Alex and now I'm losing you too.

Liz:(pulled back and shook her head) You're not losing me Maria. It's only for a year and we'll call each other ok. Maybe you guys could come see me before school starts again ok. (Maria nods)

Maria:(as she wiped the tears off her face) I know. I'm just going to miss you Liz.

Liz:(nodded and gave her a small smile) Me too.

Kyle:(stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug) Don't forget to call me ok.

Liz:(nodded as she hugged him back) I will, and Kyle thanks for everything.

Kyle:(as he pulled away) I was always here for you Liz. (Liz smiled)

Isabel:(hugged Liz) Keep in touch ok. I know Alex and Max were the only reasons we ever talked to each other. But now that they're not here not going to be anymore, I still want us to be friends.

Liz:(smiled as she pulled away) Me too. Alex would've have wanted that. (Isabel nods knowing she was right)

Micheal:(as Liz turned to him) I don't do hugs. (He said causing Maria and Isabel to glare at him) But I will miss you. (He muttered only loud enough for her and Maria to hear)

Liz:(smiled) Me too. (She cleared her throat) I better get going. Take care of each other while I'm gone ok. (They nodded and after taking one last look at them she turns and walks away)

End Part.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Newport)

(Liz watches out the window of the cab they are in and can't help but notice just how different Newport is from Roswell; she felt like she had just entered the town of the rich. It only takes them about 10 minutes to reach their destination. She looks at the house they stopped at and can't help but look at it in awe, it's huge. As she and Phillip climb out of the cab she can't help but be nervous; nervous at the fact that she was about to meet her biological Father. She followed Phillip to the door once he paid for the cab and watched at he knocked on the door. A moment later a blonde haired woman opened the door)

Woman:(smiled) Hi, Can I help you?

Phillip:(nodded) Yes we're looking for Sandy Cohen.

Woman:(nods) I'm Kirstin his wife, you can come in. (she moves so they could walk in, once they walk in she shuts the door behind her) I'll go get him, just go ahead and have a seat. (They nod and walk over to the couch and sit down)

Phillip:(stands back up as a brunette haired man who she guessed was Sandy Cohen walked in along with Kirsten) Sandy Cohen?

Sandy:(nodded) Yes Can I help you? (He says glancing at Liz and then back at him)

Phillip:(nods) Yes I- (he gets cut off as two teenage boys walk in, one brunette and the other a dark blonde haired boy and Liz had to admit that the blonde haired boy was cute)

Brunette: Hey dad. (He stops as he sees Phillip and Liz) What's going on?

Kirsten: That's what I'd like to know. (She said looking at Phillip)

Phillip:(clears his throat) My name is Phillip Evans and this is Elizabeth Parker. (He says motioning to Liz) I'm Nancy and Jeff Parkers Lawyer. (As he said this he notices Sandy sit up straighter at the mention of Nancy's name) I'm sure you know who Nancy Parker is? (He says to Sandy)

Sandy:(nods) Yes I knew her in College. We saw each other for a little while.

Phillip:(nods) Well Liz is Nancy and Your daughter. (He waits for their reactions)

Kirsten:(shocked) Oh my god. (Seth and Ryan are looking at them with equally shocked faces)

Sandy:(after a moment) Where is Nancy? Why isn't she the one telling me?

Liz:(deciding to speak up for the first time since she arrived) Because they were in an accident a couple of days and they died.

Phillip:(nodded) And Sandy with you being a Lawyer too, You know that if she doesn't have a legal guardian then she has to go into foster care. She only has a little over a year until she turned 18.

Sandy:(nodded) Yes I am aware. (He was silent for a moment and when he opened his mouth to respond he was cut off by Kirsten)

Kirsten:(to Sandy) She should stay. (She said surprising Sandy, Seth, and Ryan) I mean you took in Ryan and Liz is your real daughter. She just lost her parents and I think it's the least we can do.

Phillip:(he looks at Liz, Seth, and Ryan) Can you kids give us a few minutes.

Sandy:(as Seth and Ryan look at him, he nods) You guys can go into the Kitchen.

Phillip:(to Liz) Just for a few minutes. (Liz nods and follows Seth and Ryan to the kitchen, once they are out of earshot he turns to Sandy and Kirsten) It would only be until she turns 18, after that we would be happy to take it from there. (At their surprised expressions he explained) Lizs parents and I were good friends and she's very close to my two kids. Her parents owned a restaurant and they left it to us until she turns 21 then it's hers. They also left her enough money for her to be set for a very long time, it's available to her now, so you don't have to worry about paying for anything while she's here. I know this is a huge thing to take on but I don't want her to end up in foster care.

Sandy:(after a moment he nods) Then she will stay here, but to be honest she's really my daughter and after the years is up I still want to have contact with her.

Phillip:(nods) I understand but that's up to her. (Sandy nods) I'm going to take her back to the hotel so we can get her stuff and go over everything.

Sandy:(nods) Ok.

Phillip:(stands up) You might want to give her some time to adjust though, she couldn't even say goodbye to her parents. She took off during the funeral. I don't blame her though, that's the second funeral she's been to this month.

Kirsten:(curiously) Who was the other one?

Phillip:(sighed) His name was Alex Whitman he was Lizs age. They've been best friends since they were kids and she was closer to him than anyone else. She took it pretty hard, I still don't know if she's dealt with it. She really hasn't had a chance to.

Sandy:(nodded) We'll take care of her.

Phillip:(nods) I'll go get her. (He turns and heads to the kitchen leaving Sandy and Kirsten to talk)

(5 minutes earlier)

(Liz, Seth, and Ryan walk into the kitchen and stand in silence until Seth is the first one to speak up)

Seth:(to Liz) So you're my sister?

Liz:(nods) Yea. But you're not related to them are you? (She says to Ryan)

Ryan:(shakes his head) No, I got into trouble and Sandy helped me out and gave me a place to stay. They are good people.

Liz:(nodded) They seem like it.

Seth: So you're a year older than me. (He stated)

Liz:(looked at him curiously) How old are you?

Seth: I'm going to be 17.

Liz:(she then looked at Ryan) And you?

Ryan: I'm 17. Did you always know about Sandy? (He asked wondering if she knew before)

Liz:(shook her head) No I just found out yesterday.

(They stood there in awkward silence until Phillip walked in)

Phillip:(to Liz) You're going to stay but I'm going to take you back to the hotel so we can get your stuff and we need to go over a few things ok.

Liz:(nodded) Ok. (She looked at Ryan and Seth) I'll see you guys later.

(They waved at her as she and Phillip walked out)

Seth:(to Ryan) She seems nice. (Ryan nodded in agreement) Come on. (He says and walks out of the kitchen and up to his parents who were talking)

Sandy:(as he sees them walk in) Seth, Ryan have a seat. (He motions to the couch, he waits for them to sit before he continues) She's going to be staying with us at least until she's 18.

Seth:(wanting to know) And after?

Sandy: After is up to her. (He looks at Ryan) Ryan we're going to move you into the guestroom and that will be your new room, and Liz is going to be staying in the pool house ok.

Ryan:(nods) Yea.

Seth: What about school? (He said hoping she was going to go to school with them)

Kirstin: We're going to take her tomorrow when you boys register and see if we can get her in. (she looked at Sandy) He is going to bring us her information right?

Sandy:(nodded) I'll ask him about it. (He looked at Ryan) Go ahead and get your stuff and bring it inside. (Ryan nods and he and Seth walk out and to the pool house)

(Later that day)

(Cohen House)

(Liz and Phillip knock on the door and wait until it's opened to reveal Ryan)

Ryan:(smiles) Hey (He moves to let them in and watch as they carry in two luggage bags and a backpack filled with her stuff)

Liz:(smiles) Hey.

Ryan:(motions to the luggage) I'll take those to the pool house, that's where you're going to be staying.

Liz:(nods) Ok thanks. (He nods and grabs the two luggage bags and walks out, just as Sandy walks in)

Sandy:(smiles at them) Hey.

Phillip:(nods his head in greeting) I gave Liz her bank account cards and all the information on the two accounts they have for her. (When he sees Sandy's questioning gaze he explains) One if for basic things and the other is a savings account for school. I also set her up with a new cell phone.

Sandy:(nods) Ok. Does she have her transcripts?

Phillip:(nods) Yes. If anything is missing I'll just give you my number so you can call me and I'll get it to you as soon as possible.

Sandy:(smiles and looks at Liz) What kind of grades do you have? Because the boys go to a private school, Newport Harbor and we wanted to get you in with them.

Liz:(nods understandingly) I had all A's but the past semester I've had a couple of Bs and maybe a C or two.

Sandy:(smiles, seeing that she was smart and that her grades probably dropped because of all that happened) Well if we talk to them and you promise to bring your grades up I'm sure we won't have a problem getting you in. Sound good?

Liz:(nods) Yea.

Phillip:(to Liz) Ok I'm just going to fill Sandy in on anything else and then I'll be going ok.

Liz:(nods) Ok.

Phillip:(giving her a hug) Call me if you need anything ok?

Liz:(as she pulls back she gives him a smile) I will.

Sandy:(smiles sadly as he watches the exchange, knowing that it's going to be an adjustment for her) There's some Chinese in the kitchen if you're hungry.

Liz:(smiles and shakes her head) Thanks but I think I'm just going to go to the pool house.

Sandy:(nods) Ok. (Liz waves to Phillip and then heads out to the pool house)

(Liz walks into the pool house and throws her backpack on the floor, next to her luggage that Ryan brought in. She looks around at the place she's going to be living at for the next year and she has to admit it's a nice place; it has its own kitchen and everything. Before she could look around anymore the door to the pool house was opened with Seth and Ryan on the other side; Seth dressed in his pjs and a robe and Ryan dressed in pjs and a gray shirt)

Liz:(looked at them surprised) Hey

Seth:(smiled) Hey we were wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out. Since it's your first night here you might not want to spend it alone. (When she didn't answer Ryan spoke)

Ryan: If you want to be alone we can go- (Liz cut him off)

Liz:(shook her head) No it sounds like a good idea. Come in. (They walk in and close the door behind them, and Ryan and Seth each take a seat in one of the chairs in the pool house as Liz sits on the bed across from them)

Seth: So how do you like the pool house? (He asked curiously, he wanted to get to know her more, after all she technically was his sister)

Liz:(shrugged) It's nice.

Seth:(nods) So where did you live before?

Liz:(with a small smile, knowing how their reaction was going to be) Roswell, New Mexico.

Ryan:(with a smile, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, the second he had seen her earlier he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had to admit that no matter what he felt for Marissa, it was nothing compared to how he felt the minute he saw her) The alien town?

Liz:(gave them a little laugh and nodded) Yea.

Seth:(laughed) Did you ever see one?

Liz:(shook her head as Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth's question) No but my parents own a restaurant called The Crashdown and I used to waitress there so when I had customers who asked me that, I showed them a fake photograph of an alien. They used to get all excited about it. (She said causing them to laugh, and she started to feel more at ease with being there)

Ryan: So did you leave any friends behind? (He asked wanting to get to know her more)

Liz:(nodded) Yea.

Seth: What are they like? (He asked curious as to what kind of people she hung out with)

Liz:(thinks for a moment) I think I have a picture of all of us. (She gets up and goes to one of her bags; opening it up she finds a picture of her and the others minus Tess of course, it was the only one she had managed to get before Tess showed up.) Here it is. (She hands Ryan the picture and Seth gets up and walks over to them to see it too) We were all dressed up for the Prom. That's Kyle, Alex, Maria, Max, Isabel, and Micheal. Kyle's a Buddhist and he's the sheriff's son. He's a really nice guy, he's one of my best friends.

Seth:(surprised) He doesn't seem like the Buddhist type. He looks like a jock.

Liz:(smiled) Yea I know. He was a jock when I went out with him but after an accident he went to football camp and came back a Buddhist.

Ryan:(curious) What happened?

Liz:(after a moment) He was shot. (She said not wanting to say any more than that)

Ryan:(seeing she didn't want to talk about it he said) What about Maria?

Liz:(laughed) Maria, she's different. She's a hippie like her mom even though she would never admit it. She's my best friend and I've known her since I was a kid. Before we became friends with the others it was always the three of us; me, her, and Alex. We called ourselves the three musketeers. She's going out with Micheal right now, they have this off and on again relationship.

Seth:(nods) What's he like?

Liz: He doesn't trust anyone at first and he has an attitude but after you get to know him you see that he's a really great guy. He's only the way he is because of his old foster parent Hank, he used to beat Micheal until he got emancipated and now he lives on his own and works at my parent's restaurant. Isabel is kind of like him actually, she acts like an Ice queen but when you get to know her she's really nice and cares for her friends.

Seth:(smiles) She's like Summer.

Ryan:(explained) Summer is Seth's ex-girlfriend. We had some problems last year and we both left Newport for the summer, Seth left without telling her and now he's hoping to get back together with her. But before she got to know him she never gave him the time of day.

Liz:(nods understandingly) That's exactly how it was for Isabel and Alex.

Seth:(asked hoping that maybe it would work for out for him and Summer) How is that going?

Liz:(winced) It's not.

Seth: What happened? Maybe I could do something different. (Liz looked down)

Liz: Seth- (she closed her eyes and took a deep breath)

Seth:(stood up) Me and Summer might still have a chance.

Ryan:(who had been watching her reaction, yelled) Seth!

Seth:(looked at Ryan in surprise) What? (Ryan motioned to Liz, and Seth looked at her and saw her sitting with her eyes closed and looked like she was about to cry) Did I say something wrong?

Liz:(opened her eyes and shook her head) It's not you Seth, it's just that.. (She took in a shaky breath) It didn't work out between them because Alex died two weeks ago.

Seth:(shocked and feeling guilty) Oh man I'm sorry Liz I didn't know.

Liz:(forced a smile) It's ok. Don't worry about it.

Ryan:(trying to change the subject) What about Max?

Liz:(looked down) We had a bad break up.

Seth:(looked at Ryan) Nice Ryan.

Ryan:(glared at him) Shut up Seth.

Liz:(stood up) I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep ok. I'll see you guys in the morning. (They nodded and walked to the door. As Seth walks out Ryan turns to Liz)

Ryan: We're really sorry. (He didn't like that they had made her feel so bad)

Liz:(gave him a small smile) I know and it's ok. I'll feel better in the morning I just need to get some sleep. (He nodded)

Ryan:(gave her a small smile) Good night.

Liz:(smiled) Night.

End Part.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(The Next Morning)

(Liz woke up to the sound of knocking on the door to the pool house, she turned to look at the door just as it was opened and Sandy walked in, wearing a suit)

Sandy:(smiled) hey can we talk?

Liz:(yawned and nodded) Sure. What about? (She asked as she sat up, she was wearing pjs and a black spaghetti strap t-shirt)

Sandy:(he sat down on the end of the bed across from her) Seth told me what happened last night.

Liz:(nods understandingly) Oh.

Sandy:(seriously) I know that you're having a tough time right now and I just want you to know that if you want to talk me and Kirsten are here for you ok.

Liz:(nodded) Ok. (She paused) Sandy, if you had known about me would you have tried to meet me?

Sandy:(honestly) Yes I would have.

Liz:(smiled) Me too.

Sandy:(stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder) I know it's hard right now but we will get you through it. (Liz nodded) Now we have breakfast in the kitchen, so get dressed for school and then come and eat with us ok.

Liz:(smiles) Ok. (She watches Sandy walk out, and then she gets up and pulls out a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black tank top that showed a little bit of skin, and a pair of doc martens; making a mental note to unpack later on)

(15 minutes later)

(Liz was dressed and walked out of the pool house with her purse and into the kitchen where Seth, Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten were eating bagels and talking. They all looked at her as she walked in).

Kirsten:(smiled) Good Morning Liz.

Liz:(smiled) Morning.

Ryan:(he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of Orange Juice and walked over to the counter and pulled out a glass; then turned to Liz) Thirsty?

Liz:(nodded) Yea. (She watches him pull out another cup and then pour them some OJ, she smiled as she handed the glass) Thanks. (He smiles at her, neither of them saw the look that passed between Sandy and Kirsten)

Sandy:(smiles) So Liz are you ready to go see if we can get you in.

Liz:(drinks some of the OJ and nods) Yea.

Sandy: Ok come on guys. (He kisses Kirsten on the lips) Bye honey.

Kirsten:(smiles) Bye. (Liz follows Ryan, Seth, and Sandy to the kitchen door but stops and turns to Kirsten)

Liz: Kirsten? (She says biting her lip)

Kirsten:(looks at Liz) Everything ok? (She asked concerned)

Liz:(nods) Yea I just wanted to say thank you, you know for letting me stay. I know it couldn't have been easy considering.

Kirsten:(smiles and nods) There's nothing to thank me for. Your part of our family now. (Liz smiled and then turned and walked out)

(20 minutes Later)

(They arrive at the school and Liz can't help but look at it impressed, this place was huge. She climbed out of the car and followed Seth and Ryan to the Dean's office)

Ryan:(as he saw her expression) It's huge right?

Liz:(nodded) Yea. (She stops outside of the Dean's office with Seth and Ryan as Sandy walks inside to talk to the Dean)

Seth:(looks around) Do you see them anywhere?

Ryan:(looks around and shakes his head) Nope.

Liz:(curiously) Who are you looking for?

Ryan:(looked at Liz) Summer and Marissa. Marissa was my girlfriend before I left back to Chino, that's where I'm from.

Seth:(looked at Ryan) Are you going to try to get back together with her?

Ryan:(shakes his head) I don't know man, after everything that's happened I think we'd probably be better off as friends. (He didn't tell Seth the complete truth as to why he didn't want to get back together with Marissa. Truth was he really did think they would be better off as friends and also because she wasn't the one who he was interested in being with. He turns and looks at the girl who he is interested in and hopes to get to know better)

Liz:(caught Ryan staring at her and smiled at him, she couldn't help how happy she felt when he said that he wasn't interested in getting back together with his ex-girlfriend. She hadn't felt this way about 

anyone before not even Max. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Seth's voice interrupted her thoughts) What?

Seth: I said there she is. (He motioned to his left and Liz looked to see two girls walking their way, one of them was a pretty brunette and the other was a tall dark blonde haired girl)

Liz:(to Ryan) Which ones Summer?

Ryan:(followed her gaze) The brunette.

Liz:(nodded) And Marissa is the other one. (Ryan nodded and before Liz could say anything else the girls had reached them and were looking at Ryan and Seth shocked)

Seth:(smiled) Summer.

Summer:(glared at him) Cohen.

Marissa: Ryan! (She yelled happily and hugged him) Your back. (She stated as she pulled away)

Ryan:(nodded) Yea it's a long story but I'm back for good. (He walked over to Liz and placed a hand on her lower back and both of them tried not to show how they felt their skin tingle at the others touch) This is Liz. She's Seth's sister. (Marissa couldn't help but feel jealous as she saw them interact)

Marissa:(shocked) What?

Seth:(nods) Yea my dad was with her mom in College and she had her, none of us, not even Liz knew about it until a couple of days ago. Now she's living her with us, at least until she turns 18 in another year.

Summer:(confused) Why so fast?

Seth:(looked at Liz who just smiled showing it was ok for him to tell them) Her parents died and it was either staying with us or going into foster care.

Summer:(shocked and looked at Liz) Oh, god I'm sorry.

Liz:(smiled and shook her head) You don't have to apologize it's ok.

Marissa:(smiled hoping that nothing was going on between Ryan and Liz) So you're going to go to school here?

Liz:(shook her head) I don't know, Sandy is in there talking to the Dean.

Marissa:(nodded and couldn't help but glance at Ryan's hand that was still on Lizs back) Ok well we better get going. (To Ryan) Can we talk later?

Ryan:(hesitated for a moment and then nodded) Yea. Later.

Marissa:(smiled) Ok I'll see you guys later. Come on Summer.

Summer:(glared at Seth) I'm coming. (She turned and walked off with Marissa)

Liz:(to Ryan) Marissa seemed nice.

Ryan:(nodded) She is. Summer seemed-

Seth:(cut him off) She hates me.

Liz:(looked in Summers direction and saw her hugging some guy) Or maybe she's just seeing someone else.

Seth: What? (He followed her gaze and saw Summer kissing some guy) I think I'm gonna be sick.

Ryan:(walked over to Seth and patted him on the back) Well you did leave for three months and all you left her was a note. (Seth gave him a look)

Liz:(rolled her eyes) I think what he meant to say is that she is probably just hurt and with someone else to take her mind off of you.

Seth:(gave her a look) How is that better?

Liz:(pointed out) Relationships like that don't last. Trust me. (Before either of them could ask her more about it Sandy walked out of the Dean's office)

Sandy:(smiled) She wants to meet with you.

Seth:(as Liz turned to walk in) Good luck.

Liz:(smiled) Thanks. (And with that said she walked in)

(30 minutes later)

Liz:(walked out of the Dean's Office to see Sandy, Seth, and Ryan anxiously awaiting her answer) Looks like I'll be finishing school here.

Seth:(smiles) Yes, Awesome. (Glad that now he also had Liz to make this place suck less)

Sandy:(smiled and patted her back) I knew you could do it. We'll have a dinner tonight and celebrate. Now let's get you guys registered.

(Diner)

(Liz, Ryan, and Seth were sitting in the diner just having gotten registered and were now looking over their classes; with Ryan and Liz sitting on one side of the table and Seth on the other)

Liz:(as she took a drink of her coke) How many classes do we have together? (She asked Seth who was looking at Lizs, Ryan's, and his schedule)

Seth:(after a minute of looking at them) Me and you only have English and Math together but you and Ryan have exactly the same classes except for English. Me and Ryan only have Math together.

Ryan:(nodded) Cool. (He looked as he towards the door as he heard familiar voices coming their way and saw Marissa, Summer, and her boyfriend) Hey Seth. (He motions towards the door)

Seth:(groaned) Oh no. (He said as he saw them walk up over to their table)

Marissa:(smiled) Hey guys. Do you mind if we sit with you?

Ryan:(shook his head) No. (He moved over closer to Liz so Marissa could sit next to him and Liz moved closer to him so that Summer and her boyfriend could sit next to Seth)

Seth:(looked at Summer next to him) So who's he? (He motioned to her boyfriend)

Summer:(smiled wanting to rub it in Seth's face) His name's Zack and he's my boyfriend.

Liz:(before Summer could say anything else once she saw Seth wince at Summers words) I'm Liz, that's Seth, and Ryan. (Liz said to Zach)

Zach:(smiled) Your Seth's new sister right? Summer filled me in. (he explained)

Liz:(smiled and nodded) Yea. Just found out.

Zach:(nodded) Cool. So what do you guys like to do?

Seth:(shrugged) Comics.

Zach:(eyes brightened) Really so do I. (he said Summer to groan and as Seth and Zach started talking about comic books Liz couldn't help but cover her mouth to hide her smile as she saw Summers expression at the two)

Ryan:(as he saw her hide her smile, he leaned over and whispered in her ear) I don't' think she expected that. (He said causing Liz to give him a small laugh)

Liz:(smiled and looked at him) I don't think so either. (Before Ryan could say anything Lizs cell rang, and she looked at the number on the caller ID and frowned)

Ryan:(as he saw her frown) Everything ok?

Liz:(without looking at him) Yea I just haven't given my number out to anyone except you guys and Phillip. (She picks it up before the other person hung up) Hello?

Maria:(yells in the phone) Liz! (Liz pulls the phone away from her ear as Maria screams her name, causing the others at her table to look at her surprised)

Liz:(put the phone back against her ear) Ria, stop yelling. How did you get my number?

Maria:(scoffed) I'm your best friend and your mad because I have your number.

Liz:(rolled her eyes) You know that's not what I mean, it's just if you have it- (Maria cut her off)

Maria:(understandingly) Don't worry I won't give it to Max until you want me too. Isabel got your number from her dad and convinced him not to give it to Max, so just me, Isabel, Kyle, and Micheal have it.

Liz:(smiled) Thanks Ria.

Maria:(grinned on the other side) That's what I'm here for Chica, now how is it going? Who do you live with? What's it like? Are there any cute guys?

Liz:(answered as she noticed everyone was listening to her side of the conversation) Good, My dad Sandy, his wife Kirsten, my brother Seth, and Ryan they took him in a little while ago (she gives Ryan smile) Different, and yes.

Maria:(squeals and Liz has to pull her phone away from her ear again) Really is it Ryan?

Liz: Maria I'm in a restaurant right now try not to be so loud.

Maria: Who with? (She asked curiously)

Liz:(sighed) Seth, Ryan, their friends Summer, Zach, and Marissa.

Maria:(eagerly) Put me on speaker I want to talk to these people your hanging around.

Liz:(shook her head) Mar- (Maria cut her off)

Maria: You know I can get louder. (She warned causing Liz to roll her eyes and crack a smile as she put the phone on speaker phone; and then placed it on the table) Hi everyone. (She said cheerfully causing Liz to laugh)

Liz:(smiled) Guys that's my best friend from Roswell Maria.

Seth:(smiled at her friend's antics) Hi Maria, I'm Seth.

Maria:(squeals) Your Lizs brother. Are you cute because you know I'm having problems with my boyfriend right now and I could use someone to make him jealous. Liz is he cute?

Liz:(shrugged) I don't know Ria, he's my brother. (Ryan couldn't help but smile at her, as Liz saw this she smiled back. Neither noticing Marissa's sad look at their interactions)

Maria:(sighed) Ok fine. How about Summer's her name right? Do you think Seth is cute?

Summer:(surprised at Maria asking her that) Umm…(she didn't want to say anything in front of Zach, plus she was still mad at Cohen, so she looked to Marissa for help)

Seth:(grinned) Yea Summer am I cute?

Summer:(glared at him) Shut up Cohen.

Marissa:(deciding to cut in before they got into an argument) Maria, I'm Marissa and yea he's kind of cute. (She said causing all of them to look at her surprised, even Ryan)

Maria:(smiled) Great, you're now my fake boyfriend. (She said causing Liz and Ryan to laugh) Now where's Ryan.

Ryan:(smiled, he liked Lizs friend, she seemed really upbeat) Hey Maria

Maria:(grinned on the other line) Ryan do you think Liz is pretty? (She said causing Liz to look at the phone wide-eyed)

Liz:(shook her head at Ryan) You don't have to answer her. (She couldn't believe that Maria had asked him that. Before Maria or anyone else could respond she heard yelling on the other side)

Micheal:(yelled) Maria your break ended 10 minutes ago.

Maria:(yelled back) I'm talking to my new boyfriend his name is Seth. He doesn't get caught with blonde girls while is he dating me unlike you.

Summer:(cut in) Actually he does. (She said referring to Seth and Anna)

Maria:(whispered in the phone) It doesn't matter. Micheal doesn't know that.

Micheal:(yelled back) Maria!

Maria:(yelled back) I love you too Seth.

Micheal:(walked over to her and grabbed the phone out of her hands, causing her to slap him) Who the hell is this? (Liz, Ryan, Summer, Marissa, Seth, and Zach were too busy laughing at the scene Maria caused to answer) Who's laughing?

Liz:(took a deep breath) Micheal it's Liz. (She said and took it off speaker phone)

Micheal:(cursed under his breath) Hey Parker. How is everything?

Liz:(surprised he asked) Good.

Micheal:(nodded on the other side) That's good. Hey we'll talk to you later ok?

Liz:(smiled) Yea bye. (She hung up the phone and looked at the others) So that's Maria.

Seth:(smiled) I like her.

Summer:(laughed) Is she always like that?

Liz:(nodded) Yea.

Seth:(looked at his watch) Hey Liz, Ryan we better go. Dad wanted us there for dinner by 6.

Liz:(nodded) Ok. (And climbed out of her seat once Marissa moved so she and Ryan could climb out)

Summer: Liz?

Liz:(looked at her) Yea.

Summer: We're going to see a band play tomorrow, do you want to go with us?

Liz:(smiled) Sure.

Ryan: Later. (He said as he, Seth, and Liz walked out and headed to the Cohen's)

End Part.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

(1 week later)

Liz:(yells) No Dammit. (She's pushing all the buttons to stop Seth from killing her)

Seth:(jumps up) Yea. (He yells in victory)

Liz:(put the controller down) I can't believe it. (She and Seth had already played this fighting game four times and he had beaten her each time. She glared at him as he grinned at her, he liked this too much, she thought. But she couldn't help and think of how fast they had fallen into the brother and sister role in such a little amount of time. Not to mention how much harder it was to be around Ryan. It scared her how much she felt when she was around him, which was why she was avoiding him. She knew he was noticing that she was trying to avoid him due to the hurt look in his eyes when she made any excuse she could think of to leave. She couldn't' help but think someone up there must hate her as the subject of her thoughts walked in)

Ryan:(as he saw Seth jumping in joy and Liz glaring at him) What's going on?

Seth:(smiled) I beat her four times man. I'm the master at this game. (He said causing Liz to roll her eyes)

Ryan:(to Liz) Call Of Duty Four? (He asked her knowingly and he frowned as she nodded but didn't meet his gaze)

Seth: Wh- (he was about to ask him what was going on with them when the doorbell rang. When he saw that they weren't going to get up to answer it he said) I'll get it. (He walked out leaving them alone)

Ryan:(as Seth walked out, he walked over to Liz) Liz?

Liz:(looked up at him) Yea? (She asked with a fake smile)

Ryan:(looked her in the eyes as he asked) Did I do something wrong?

Liz:(pretended not to know what he was talking about) What do you mean?

Ryan:(seriously) You've been avoiding me. (He states and Liz can hear the hurt in his voice)

Liz:(looked at him for a moment and then looks down) I know.

Ryan:(sits down next to her) Why? (When she didn't answer he continued) Look I really like you and to be honest it's part of the reason why I didn't' get back together with Marissa. (She looked at him surprised. She knew he didn't want to get back together with her but it hadn't entered her mind that it was because of her) And if you don't feel the same way I do then tell me but don't avoid me. (He had thought she might feel the same way because she never pulled away from him when he touched her but he was starting to think he might have been wrong)

Liz:(took a deep breath, realizing she couldn't' avoid it any longer) I do it's just that I haven't had much luck with relationships in the past and after everything that's happened I don't know if I want to put myself in that position.

Ryan:(knowingly) Where you can get hurt?

Liz:(nodded) That and that close to another person. (Liz didn't think she could take it if she let him in and lost him. After Alex, and her parents she didn't think she could go through the pain of losing someone else this time around)

Ryan:(take her hand in his) Liz you can't go around avoiding getting close to anyone for the rest of your life. How can you expect to ever really be happy?

Liz:(took a deep breath knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say next) I don't expect to ever be happy especially because I don't deserve it. (Ryan opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Seth walked back in interrupting their conversation)

Seth:(as he saw them holding hands) Did I interrupt something? (He motioned behind him) I can just leave you guys alone.

Liz:(took her hands out of Ryan's and shook her head) No that's ok. (She stood up all of a sudden needing to get as far away from their as possible) I'm gonna go for a walk.. (She said as she quickly walked out)

Seth:(as Liz walked out he looked at Ryan and crossed his arms) Ok dude what's going on?

(Ryan sighs and decides to finally explain to Seth how he feels about Liz and how she is pulling away from him and their last conversation)

End Part.


	7. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	8. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
